ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super Ultimate Rath/@comment-3503787-20120110114823/@comment-34285236-20120110131233
Way too overpowered?! #He appears in 33 episodes! This is supposed to be the evolution of the evolution of the evolution (ultimate, then infinity, then super ultra), I don't think an ultimate could actually appear for 33 episodes, unless you have 1 or 2 ultimates in every episode and you want a big series. #He has WAY too many abilities. He must've spent all night thinking of these. I mean, the power that could beat anything is this: "Nothing can harm him". If nothing could harm him, then how could he even get a scratch on him?! If eat ate a nuclear bomb big enough to destroy Earth, then he would get hurt. If you got smashed by a 2000 mph meteorite, nothing would happen. IF HE RAN INTO THE SUN, HE WOULD JUST COOK SOME HOT DOGS THERE. The strength and speed is pretty much all he needs to fight an average opponent in a small amount of time. Then there's the lasers, flying, super hearing, roar, invinsibility, lightning, shapeshifting, sizeshifting, having weapons come out of his body, water, fired, earth, wind, and intagability. #Intagability is the ability to phase through a solid object. That means he would be trapped or something, and he'll need to find a way to get out without leaving a trace or making noise. So he goes invisible and walks through walls without being noticed. The flying could get him anywhere, but how many times do you see a tiger flying? It could get him anywhere. The lasers would just zap them and they'll go down. #Next are the elements, lightning, water, fire, earth, and wind. With these, he can control anything. He can make a tsunami, a fire wave, a hurricane, an earthquae, or even a tropical storm with these powers. He could grab the Earth to trap the enemy. Use wind to keep everyone away. Lightning can strike the enemy. Water can wash off. And fire can... well... you know. #Then, there's shapeshifting and sizeshifting. Imagine being any size and shape, you can play tennat with Earth being the tennis ball, and the astroid belt being the net. You could shrink small enough to get that dollar your brother ate. You could shafeshift to a car and ride like the win. Maybe even shafeshift into a pool and power water so you can have a party. These 2 are ihncredibly powerful. #Finally, we have super hearing and the weapons organic or unorgnic. Imagine taking one foot step in Indonesia, but Super Ultra Rath can hear it like a parade all the way in Las Vegas. He can hear anything, it would be impossible to run or hide from him unless you are WAY MORE quieter than a mouse. For the weapons, he can morph out any weapons and shoot. For instance, a canon, or maybe a smoke gernade, anything. #This picture was stolen without credit from dA. #How could someone lose teeth, and make them regrow a couple teeth any time a tooth is broken? #Alien X is more powerful since Rath can't control time and space. Time and space are the most powerful powers there is. You can stop one from ever being born, or change history, or be famous. #How can an alien unlock other features for other aliens if Super Ultra Rath is one himself? The species can then unlock it for others, but they're supposed to be dumb. These abilities are impossible. Therefore, I prove that this is alien is quote, "Way too overpowered."